


【周迦】昼夜笙歌

by MiloHolic



Series: CB/FTM Karna [3]
Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Transsexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 继续CB小太阳，很恶趣味，既然前后都可以，那当然就都要来《入幕之宾》后续，不过单独来看也没什么关系，毕竟只是车——如果还有谁想学这两人，把好端端的做爱变成胜负和竞赛，那他最好也和迦尔纳一样可口又耐操。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: CB/FTM Karna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945096
Kudos: 25





	【周迦】昼夜笙歌

**Author's Note:**

> 还是FEXL系列，CB注意，R18注意  
> 《入幕之宾》后续，即使如此其实独立看也没啥问题，毕竟只是车。  
> 依然PWP，继续飙车  
> 性癖放出，黄，下品，幼稚，沙雕，不用带脑看

即便有好事者问起两人，他们究竟是什么关系，时至今日，无论阿周那还是迦尔纳都依然会回答，是一生的对手，而非恋人。

这并非不愿承认事实，无论同床共枕了多少次，在他们心里，一生之敌的地位与分量都比所谓恋人要高上许多。这份感情常年在炽烈的爱、刺骨的杀意和尖锐的对抗意识中来回游走，不断加深，铭心刻骨。做爱和厮杀在意义上逐渐变得趋同，只要他们还是他们，这对兄弟便不知疲倦。

不管旁人怎么看待，如此关系简直再理想不过，若要说有什么懊悔，大概只在于为何死后才发现还可以这样。现在他们终于可以在你死我活、彼此欣赏和互相占有中找到一个微妙的平衡点。不过有时，他们确实也会遇到一些问题——好比因为斗争欲和胜负心过重，而把本该愉快享受的鱼水之欢莫名其妙变成了一场奇怪的对抗。

“接受挑战吧，阿周那。”迦尔纳抬起下巴宣称道，“这次我一定要让你缴械投降。”

阿周那刚刚被他一把按倒在床上，迦尔纳就迅速跨坐在他腰上，以自己的体重制住他的行动。与漂亮的外表留下的印象不同，施舍的英雄本性直白大胆，在性爱上也是一样。这有时甚至会让阿周那感到不好意思。但这会儿他没空去想这个，迦尔纳的胜负宣言一瞬间点燃了阿周那的斗志，他轻蔑地回答：“哦？还真是有自信呢——做得到的话，就尽管试试啊。”

尽管姿态挑衅，但他从不小看迦尔纳，永远全力以赴。不过，在床上，阿周那有绝对的自信。迦尔纳很会忍耐疼痛，就算折断他的手脚，也不能让坚韧的枪兵屈服；可对快乐，他就太不擅长了。很长一段时间里，情事中迦尔纳永远是率先高潮的那一个，欣赏那一瞬间他脸上失控的、沉溺在感官快乐中的神情，是阿周那最大的快乐源泉。大概是因为注意到了那种情不自禁流露出的、属于胜利者的得意，这竟然在不知不觉中被迦尔纳当作了一种必须扳回一城的比试。这次，他要在阿周那身上找回自己的场子了。

迦尔纳是个勤奋的学生，任何做他师长的人都应心怀警惕和觉悟，因为稍有不慎，他就会超越你。如今，枪兵嘴角擒着一丝成竹在胸的微笑，这让阿周那有一种危险的预感。不知道这一次，他又学到了什么新的技巧。等等，如果是从哪个其他男人身上学来的话……

阿周那的表情几不可见地扭曲了一下。

“不要走神，阿周那，不过是向玉藻前请教了一下而已。”似乎看穿了他在想什么，迦尔纳十分坦然地从实招来，闭起眼睛赞叹道，“房中术，真是门精妙的学问。”

“你跑去找那只女狐狸……学了什么？！”

“没错，就交给我吧。”迦尔纳答非所问，看起来心思已经不知道飞哪儿去了。他朝着阿周那俯下身来，白得近乎透明的脸颊染上一丝红晕。一个暧昧的、期待的微笑浮现在他薄红的唇边，“做好心理准备了吗，阿周那？”

“……你这家伙……”

虽然不想承认，但面对毫不掩饰的求爱，阿周那仍旧会像个小年轻一样脸红。酷似裙装的白衣下摆里空空荡荡，隔着薄薄的灵装，一丝令人想入非非的热意贴在阿周那的下半身上，来回磨蹭着。迦尔纳非常清楚怎样能挑逗到阿周那，他完全就是故意的。

只要他们任意一方愿意低头，接下来的性生活就会温柔和谐许多，但向对方举手投降绝不是一个可以接受的选择。两人心目中均只有一个念头：一定要向这个嚣张的男人证明自己的实力（床技的意味）。

“好啊。”阿周那咬牙切齿地回答，白色的罩衣化为灵子飘散在空中，“就放马过来吧，迦尔纳……！”

粉紫色的贴身里衣被推了起来，露出褐色的腹肌，尖尖的指甲沿着人鱼线一路描绘下来。阿周那张开双臂，一手抓在身边的枕头上，看着迦尔纳撩起不听话的发丝，低下头、弯下腰，轻轻地亲吻他的腹肌。

湿热的感觉令阿周那忍不住瑟缩了一下，抓在枕头上的手难耐地一下一下收紧。亲吻很快便升级成了舔舐，迦尔纳一手撑在阿周那身侧，几乎半个身子都趴在他腿上，微睁着双眼，伸出舌头，轻柔地、随意地、一点一点地描绘身下人腹肌的形状，仿佛一只慵懒的猫在品尝自己的点心。胸口的红色宝石压在阿周那的大腿上，心口的热度透过薄薄的衣物传达过来，一路烧遍全身。微张的嘴唇、鲜艳的舌头、湿润的触感、拢住侧发的手，再加上这个不妙的位置，他不像只是在膜拜阿周那的身体，反而更像是……

他想不下去了。阿周那一手捂住自己的嘴，压抑住粗重的呼吸，另一手把枕头攥得死紧。迦尔纳的身体渐渐下滑，满含暗示意味的舔舐从腹肌来到小腹，而后，他动作迅捷、猝不及防地一把拉下了阿周那的腰带，后者几乎被他吓得跳起来，可诚实的欲望骗不了任何人。即便尚未完全勃起，天授的阳物依然已经拥有了可观的尺寸，一脱离衣物的束缚，便充满攻击性地戳到了迦尔纳的脸上，他只是一瞬间露出惊讶的表情，随后便恶作剧般地笑了起来。

“很精神呢。”迦尔纳评价道，握住眼前的凶器，轻轻地撸动了两下——这是谁的错啊？阿周那忿忿地想着，脸已经红透了，听人赞美自己的阴茎也太羞耻了。

令他松口气的是，趴在他腿上的迦尔纳没有再说下去，不过施舍的英雄也并不试图掩饰自己的中意与赞许，他确实相当喜欢这个能给予自己快乐的东西。并不再去戏弄他的情人，迦尔纳继续自己未竟的事业，再一次伸出舌头，顺着睾丸、柱身、龟头，自下而上轻柔地舔舐过去，在顶端留下一个湿漉漉的吻。

两人的视线不经意地对上了，漂亮的猫瞳含着笑意轻轻眯起，他在刻意确认阿周那的反应。而阿周那倒吸一口冷气，咬紧了牙关，凭着“我阿周那哪方面都不会输给你”的犟劲儿，努力压抑住自己，看着这个令人火大的男人继续悠然自得地为自己口交。

阿周那发誓，无论是生前还是死后他都没见过这么色情的场面。因为无法用嘴容纳下这个尺寸，迦尔纳只得闭着双眼，用嘴唇上下来回亲吻舔弄。他早就摸清了阿周那的性感带，阳物在唇齿的服侍下逐渐苏醒，迦尔纳一手撑在阿周那的大腿上，一手揉搓着饱满的囊袋，舌头灵巧地在马眼和柱身上来回打转。阿周那的呼吸越发粗重起来，手心和额头布满了细汗，从这个口活儿突飞猛进的进步程度看来，所谓的“学习了房中术”果然不只是说说而已。他的视线无法控制地盯住迦尔纳的嘴——薄红的嘴唇已经被津液和前列腺液彻底沾湿了，显出一种如成熟果实般诱人的娇艳水红色。阿周那无法控制地想操这张嘴，想看他努力吞咽自己的阴茎，被卡在喉头的龟头呛出眼泪来的样子。

仿佛觉察到了这满含欲望的视线，迦尔纳突然睁开眼睛，抬起身体拉开了一些距离，红与蓝的眼瞳直勾勾地看向阿周那，舌尖从嘴唇中探出，缓慢地在柱身上跳动、描绘着轻盈的线条，一个心领神会的笑容浮现在他的唇边。下一刻，迦尔纳毫不犹豫地将已经完全挺立起来的阴茎吞进了嘴里。

这还是他第一次做这种叫做“深喉”的尝试，只是吞下一半，迦尔纳就有些进行不下去了。看见他微蹙的眉头、听见他困顿的呼吸，阿周那半点没有怜香惜玉的想法，反而施虐心暴起。他伸出手，掌住迦尔纳的后脑，棕黑色的手指深深地插入到柔软的白色发丝之间，缓慢地将他按了下去。

迦尔纳发出如幼猫般的呜咽，几乎是立刻，阿周那就感觉自己操到了喉头的软肉。条件反射的吞咽一张一合地刺激着龟头，爽得让他起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩，发出畅快的呻吟，但迦尔纳就没那么好受了，异物堵在食道口的感觉并不舒服，他尖锐的指甲抗议一般掐进了阿周那的大腿，被点红的眼角积蓄起生理性的眼泪。

阿周那并没有享受这张嘴很久——他还不想就这么交代在迦尔纳的嘴里。粗暴地抓了满手漂亮的白发，阿周那把迦尔纳拉了起来，过度分泌的津液将完全勃起的阴茎淋得透湿，艳红的舌尖离开龟头，拉出一根淫靡的细丝。迦尔纳微微喘着气拍开阿周那的手，他面色潮红，头发全乱了，恼怒地斥责道：“你这家伙，是想呛死我吗？”

“怎么，不是说要打败我的吗，我可还一次都没有高潮呢。”阿周那笑着回答，“之前大话放得那么嚣张，实战却只是这样就不行了？”

“少得意了。”一滴眼泪终于顺着他的脸颊流淌下来，被迦尔纳用手背胡乱擦干，“我就承认你确实是个意志坚定的男人好了，反正这也不是我第一天知道这件事了……但是，你可别忘了，我们的比试现在才真正开始。”

有时候，迦尔纳发挥起他固执、任性的一面来，也叫人颇为头痛。但阿周那呢？——阿周那觉得这有趣极了。哪怕他这辈子都没有真的听过这位长兄的话，这种时候，他也乐得配合一回。

依照要求，阿周那将自己彻底脱了个干净，顺从地躺倒下来，反而是迦尔纳还留着他那一身梵天神装的白衣，这情况可不多见。覆着黑色灵装的手指轻轻点了点阿周那的胸口，勒令阿周那乖乖躺好，他们又重新回到了最初的骑乘位上。迦尔纳张开大腿，跨在阿周那的下腹正上方，轻轻撩起白衣的下摆，覆盖着皮肤的黑色便顺从地褪了下去，露出湿透的阴部。

即便目睹着这般足以令任何男人疯狂的美景，阿周那依然不忘口出嘲讽：“哈，原来是你自己已经忍不住了。迦尔纳，你可真是……”

他没能把不敬之言说完，迦尔纳猛地伸出一只手，抓住阿周那的脸颊，堵住了他的下半句话。凶猛的雌兽眯起红蓝的猫瞳，低声命令道：“不行，阿周那——现在，还不到你说话的时候。”

像是被他的气势震慑了一般，阿周那竟然真的闭了嘴。迦尔纳转过身去，背对着他，落下的白衣下摆遮挡住了阿周那的视线，然而他那双没入到自己裙下的手，和弯下腰来的姿势再明显不过了。和迦尔纳的肉体关系保持了这么久、磨合了这么久，阿周那早已知道了他的每一个动作，每一个眼神意味着什么：前戏是非常重要的。没有他的参与，迦尔纳必须给自己做简单的扩张，他要打开自己，好容纳下阿周那的阳具。

“嗯……哈……”

伴随着逐渐浮现在迦尔纳面容上的潮红，仿佛有什么黏腻的液体滴在他的阴茎上——多亏看不见，阿周那才能保持冷静，若在平常，他可能早就失控了。现在，他只是无意识地抓紧了床单，不用眼睛，而是用每一根魔术回路构成的神经、用自己不断奔腾的想象力，感受怒张的阴茎打开迦尔纳的身体，逐渐被纳入到一个熟悉的、温暖而潮湿的狭窄通道里去。

“呜……感觉你好像、比平常还要大了……”

“这是谁的错啊……”

迦尔纳的声音断断续续，夹带着一点稳不住的喘和抖。他一只手扶在床沿上，一只手撑着阿周那曲起的大腿，小心地保持着平衡。与阿周那长久的情事交锋让他总算明白了，自己确实拥有一具对快乐非常敏感的身体，这时他必须非常小心——他们早已对彼此的性感带都心知肚明，这种时候，阿周那非常清楚该怎么样才能让他直接高潮，一不小心送给他哪怕一点点的主导权就会全盘皆输，那绝不是他付出这么多努力想得到的结果。这种时候，迦尔纳的脑子很容易放空，他一边稳住自己的心跳，一边回忆着玉藻前教给他的种种“小技巧”，轻轻地摆动起腰来。

阴道仿佛已经记住了阿周那的形状，这种角度下的交媾仿佛也没有那么困难了。迦尔纳是松了口气，但阿周那却觉得自己要疯了。在平躺在床上的男人看来，他所见的全部就只有迦尔纳侧脸的轮廓和裸露的脊背，他可以感觉到阴茎随着迦尔纳晃腰的动作，在潮湿紧致的女阴中做着活塞运动，一点一点撑开、侵犯这具美丽的肉体，结合处的爱液混杂在一起，淫靡的水声不绝于耳，可一切却全都被一块可恨的布完全遮挡，假如他试图去碰触迦尔纳的身体，就会立刻被粗暴地拍开。于是，贪婪的视线只得随着一滴汗珠，从迦尔纳的发尖到裸背，没入后腰的系扣，再描绘着不断耸动的臀部的曲线，想象这份淫乱的美丽。

“……哈……”

迦尔纳虽然精瘦纤细，却生得一副好身段，腰臀的线条仿佛两只手就能拢住，却又不失力量与柔韧。此时他动了自己全部的本事，摇摆着、扭动着，每一次抬起与下沉都小心翼翼地避开自己最敏感的地方，仿佛是故意要报复阿周那平日里对他的折磨。聊是如此，一点点积累的快感仍带着红晕渐渐爬上白皙的后颈与肩头，汗湿的发梢在空气中上下舞动，喘息带出破碎的呻吟，甜得阿周那血液直冲大脑。

这一次，他们的立场反了过来，阿周那成了被给予快乐的人，饶是如此，他仍然记得这是一场胜负，他还没准备败给迦尔纳。天授的英雄咬紧了牙关，心怀着许多不满与暴躁的情绪，视线不经意地落在被一尘不染的白衣遮挡、此时仍然在他身上舞动着的，迦尔纳的臀部上。

或许是甜美的快感麻痹了手脚，恰好在他分神的时候，迦尔纳的腰突然软了一下，些许失去了平衡；滑得稳不住的身体为了找到重心，竟然直直地坐了下来，借着重力，将阿周那的阴茎引进身体的最深处，碾过所有方才没有得到充分疼爱的敏感点。迦尔纳似乎也没有料到这种展开，他瞬间挺直了背，喘息的声音变重，发着抖的身体痉挛起来。

“嗯……哈……阿、周那……”

被他用这样的声音叫了名字，阿周那再也不想忍下去了——真是的，把他当人形按摩棒也要有个限度！——他伸出双手，以近乎失控的力气扣住枪兵的细腰，像是怕他逃跑一样把他暴力固定在自己身上，狠狠地撞进子宫入口，在这具躯体的深处松了精关。

注入体内的精液大量而浓稠，如果迦尔纳真的是人类女子的话，这样的行为如此来回几次，想不怀孕都难。虽然这也算是魔力交换的定番了，可异物感仍然会带来奇妙的触觉，迦尔纳发出一声轻轻的呜咽，一手按在自己的小腹上，清醒地感受着被填满的快乐。阴道的内壁仍然在痉挛，颤抖愈发停不下来，早已和阿周那磨合得食髓知味的身体就像是有自己的意识一般无所畏惧地刺激着阿周那，仿佛打算就这样把他榨干。

即使如此——没错，即使如此，迦尔纳依然难得地还没有先一步达到高潮。他的煞费苦心卓有成效。

等到阿周那终于平息下来，逐渐冷静，迦尔纳紊乱的呼吸也缓缓地恢复了正常。进入不应期的阴茎从他一片泥泞的阴部滑出去，发出“啵”的一声，迦尔纳活动了一下有些酸的腰，带着胜利者的笑容偏过头去：“哈……阿周那，看来，这次是我赢了。”

然而，阿周那却没有如他想象的那般做出激烈的回应，反而露出微笑回答：“是啊，你赢了呢。”

……等一下，好像有哪里不太对。

胜利的喜悦瞬间消失了，迦尔纳狐疑地皱起眉头，只是做了一次爱，还不至于把阿周那人格都搞变了吧？他无法看出阿周那具体在想些什么，但是凭着对他的了解，迦尔纳也可以猜到，事情不简单。

他不需要花很多时间去猜，因为阿周那也不准备藏。迦尔纳感觉到梵天神装的白衣后摆被拉高了，交媾刚刚结束，他还没有恢复黑色灵装覆盖的姿态，雪白的臀瓣就这样暴露在空气之中。

说来也不可思议，迦尔纳这个人身材贫弱，从来与有肉二字无缘，在他们活着的年代里这可是件该被拿出来反复嘲笑的事，就连他自己也认了。然而这样一丝赘肉也无的身体，却有一个挺翘的小屁股，几乎两只手就能彻底包拢、捏出各种形状来。白衣的后摆落了下来，把阿周那的手也一起隐入其下，两片臀肉被粗暴的力气肆意揉捏着。迦尔纳完全不知道这是在干什么，既然更出格的事情都不知做过几次了，只是给他占占屁股的便宜倒也无妨。不过，阿周那可不是只靠摸一摸就能满足的男人。非礼着他的手轻轻向两边使力，掰开滚圆的臀肉，露出隐藏在其下的后穴，一根手指试探性地按揉着这处女地的入口，毫不客气地长驱直入。

“……！阿周那？！”迦尔纳差点儿跳了起来，多亏被阿周那的另一只手拉住，他才没有立刻逃跑。他一手撑在床上，回过头来，又惊又怒又羞地注视着被自己压在身下的男人，但这样的表情、这样的注视只会越发引起阿周那的性趣。

“我又不是没碰过这里。”他倔强地说道，毫不意外地被瞪了。诚然，在他们第一次发生关系时阿周那就侵犯过他的后穴——但那只是用手指而已，这次，他可不准备这么浅尝辄止地放过他。

迅速意识到他想干什么之后，迦尔纳第一反应是挣脱、逃跑，然而方才被好好活动了一番的腰此时却一时使不上力气，反倒是被立刻反应过来的阿周那抓了正着。全裸的男人撑起身体，将他一把抱在怀里。

“胜负怎么说也该三局两胜制才行吧。”阿周那的下巴搁在迦尔纳的肩膀上，轻声说道。事后再加规则当然是狡辩，但是迦尔纳没有功夫去和他计较这个，阿周那的两只手都极为不安分，不仅意图侵犯后穴，就连女阴也不打算放过。果然就算表面上不显山露水，这家伙还是非常在意刚才让迦尔纳“赢了一局”的事情，铁了心要在他身上扳回来。

话虽如此，只要迦尔纳诚心想挣脱，阿周那必然也拦不住他。天授的英雄与他实力相当，谁也无法强迫谁做任何事。然而他却没有认真地用力，亦没有进一步的动作，只是如放任自流一般任凭亲吻和抚摸在身体上肆虐，把两个人重新拉回到情欲的漩涡里。

迦尔纳就这么坐在阿周那身上，双腿打开抬高，下体毫无保护地暴露在这个男人眼前。阿周那太过熟悉这具身体了，迦尔纳所有的敏感点早已被他开发得淋漓尽致，只要施予少许刺激，他就会给出最美妙的反应来。女阴很快就被玩弄得透湿，先前射进去的精液从情动的罅隙中星星点点地漏出来，场面淫乱得不堪入目。反复的戏弄下，迦尔纳挺直了腰，唇间逸出嘶哑的呻吟，双手抓在阿周那的臂上，尖锐的指甲浅浅地刺进硬如石块的上臂肌肉中。后穴中的手指从一根变成了两根，故意欺负他一般不断地按压、扩张，阿周那的嘴唇舔吻着迦尔纳发梢下白得近乎透明的后颈，留下醒目的痕迹。此时此刻，耐心是美德，也是恶意。

手指模仿着阴茎的动作进犯着阴道，敏感的阴蒂已经完全勃起了，在颇有技巧的揉弄之下，仿佛自慰般的快感和前后穴一同被侵犯的羞耻让迦尔纳从足尖到眉头都颤抖起来，这令人气恼的、对快感异常敏感的体质烧得他难以思考，红艳的色泽很快就从脸上爬遍了几乎全身。脖颈、腰身、大腿……施舍的英雄每一寸皮肤都染上了情动的红，他曲起一只手试图挡住自己难以控制的表情，但那太迟了，对方已经看见了，那如同被彻底打开了的、求欢的雌兽一般淫荡而美丽的神色。迦尔纳在渴求他，渴望被他蹂躏、被他进入、被他填满。阿周那深吸了一口气——他又硬了。

离得这样近，他身体的变化迦尔纳自然不可能感觉不到。埋在后穴中的两根手指模拟着剪刀的形状，阿周那使了些力气，执意要让后穴适应比两根手指粗大得多的东西。迦尔纳的呼吸紊乱起来，第一次出现了抗拒和紧张的情绪，他用发软发抖的声音急切地说道：“等一下，阿、周那……等等！”

“什么事？”阿周那的下巴贴在他的肩窝里。他的心情明显非常不错，甚至到了这种时候，还愿意慢下动作来听他说话。留恋着媚肉的手指以令人发疯的缓慢悠闲地抽插着，碾磨迦尔纳体内的敏感点，他满足地感受着怀中青年止不住的颤抖。

“啊……哈……你要、用你的、东西……”迦尔纳艰难地说道。

阿周那非常自然地接过话来：“……没错，操你的屁股。”

“这真的、不行——那不是用来实施性行为的地方。”迦尔纳红着脸、娇喘连连，却仍一鼓作气说道，“会、坏掉的！”

阿周那愣了一下，被他的直白震到无言，他沉默了一会儿，所有的前戏动作也一并停下，给了迦尔纳些许喘息的机会。随即，他把脸埋进迦尔纳汗湿的发间，发出一阵闷闷的轻笑。迦尔纳不明所以，刚想挣扎一下，弓兵就惩罚一般轻轻地在他肩上咬了一口。

“……！”

见迦尔纳侧过脸瞪着他，似乎有些发恼，阿周那越发开心了。他脸上仍带着轻松的笑意，安慰一般地吻了吻迦尔纳的唇角：“你以为我阿周那是什么人？……不用担心，不会有事的。”

这次轮到迦尔纳愣了一下，宿敌在他眼前露出如此神情，还是生平第一回。这笑容没有丝毫负担与阴霾，仿佛只是一个调皮的、快乐的大男孩，看得他几乎出了神。这也太犯规了——什么样的家伙会偏偏在这种时候、这种场合露出这样的表情呀！他知道，阿周那的举动完全是无心的，但他也不想承认自己竟然会被这样一个简单的动作、短暂的瞬间彻底击溃。最后，迦尔纳还是认输一般低下了头，放弃了自己的反对，水一般的猫瞳回以近乎含情脉脉的注视：“……好吧，既然、这是你想做的事的话。”

“呜……”

位置改换了。如今，迦尔纳面朝下趴在床上，腰臀被抬高，字面意义上仿佛一只交配的雌兽般被挺立的、兴奋的阳具一点点地进入。阿周那尺寸不菲，这他一直都知道，但如今换了一个部位来面对这个事实，又有了截然不同的感受——还是说，难道他又变大了？他难堪地将额头贴在床单上，双手绞紧了身下的布料，把注意力全都集中到压抑自己发出的羞人声音上。

但在跪在他身后的阿周那看来，眼前却是一副绝景。覆盖着迦尔纳全身的黑色灵装已经完全褪去了，而梵天神装的白衣还没有被彻底脱下，被揉得凌乱不堪地贴在迦尔纳身上，羞耻的嫣红伴随着薄汗蔓延到细白的腰线上，只要将手掌放上去，就能感觉到惊人的热度。阿周那从没有见过他的如此情态，原来用后穴来做爱，对他而言是一件这么羞耻的事吗？臀肉被粗暴地左右打开，肆意揉捏着臀瓣的褐色双手与其下被疯狂蹂躏、留下红色指痕的臀肉，肤色的差异色情得让人血脉贲张，得到了充分前戏开发的后穴艰难地一点点吞入阿周那的阴茎，迦尔纳拼命压抑，可微弱的呻吟和突然加剧的喘息仍然清晰地昭示着这个人敏感得不行。与此同时，得不到疼爱的女阴可怜地滴下淫液，它们顺着迦尔纳的大腿滑落，没入到不断耸动的床单中。

“等、一下，阿周那……慢一点——啊！”

一只手顺着他们结合的部位摸到前方，狠狠地在阴蒂上压了一把，进犯的阳具在迦尔纳猝不及防的一瞬间猛地整根挺入，进到一个难以想象的深度。迦尔纳浑身都颤抖起来，这一次高潮来得比过去哪一次都强烈。无色透明的液体淅淅沥沥地从前端溢出来，打湿了阿周那的手，有洁癖的弓兵却毫不在乎。他摸向身下人的肚脐，只要稍稍用点力，他就能碰到一个小小的鼓包，那是被迦尔纳牢牢楔在体内的阴茎顶出来的东西。因为潮吹高潮而不断抽搐的后穴仿佛一张小嘴，夹得阿周那几乎立刻就想把他射满。这实在是太舒服了——无论是生理上，还是心理上。他从未如此彻底地占有过这个人。弓兵抚摸着迦尔纳裸露在外的皮肤，微笑着低语道：“你看，迦尔纳，你也高潮了一次。现在我们扯平了……迦尔纳？”

呼唤得不到回应，这可不常见。阿周那思考了一下，从他的身体里退出去，仗着优秀的筋力，将反应迟钝的迦尔纳翻了过来。洁白无瑕的梵天神装已经彻底毁了，施舍的英雄整个人就像过了水一般，被快感过载的身体将意识拽进了半昏迷的状态之中，难得被水系魔术梳理柔顺的白发铺散在床单上，平日里犀利又美丽的异色猫瞳迷蒙地半阖着。阿周那有些错愕。纵使他早就知道迦尔纳不擅长应对快乐，但敏感到直接晕过去实属第一次见。“会不会做得太过了”，他甚至生出这样的担心来。

“迦尔纳，喂，迦尔纳，没事吗？”阿周那有些无奈地俯下身去，轻轻拍打着迦尔纳的脸颊。像是被他烦人的举动扰了清梦般，迦尔纳迅速转过脸去避开他的手，却露出后颈上鲜艳的吻痕。阿周那怔了一怔，刚刚有熄灭势头的欲火再度燃烧起来。

就在这时，迦尔纳也清醒了过来。他缓缓地睁开双眼，转过头来面对着阿周那，迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼睛：“……早上好，阿周那。”

阿周那被他问候得哭笑不得：“什么早上，都快要凌晨了吧。”

听见他的吐槽，迦尔纳再次眨了眨眼，神情逐渐恢复到明晰，似乎终于反应过来他俩正在干嘛了。他低下头，看着自己一片泥泞一塌糊涂的下身，和阿周那依然精神的阴茎：“原来如此……看来比试还没有结束啊。”

这种时候还想着这种事，应该说不愧是他的宿敌吗？

迦尔纳自然对他的内心所想一无所知，枪兵张开双腿勾住阿周那的腰，摆出任君采撷的姿势，尽管白皙的脸庞已经回到了一贯的无表情，旖旎的潮红却仍盘桓不去。落下的白发挡住了蓝色的右眼，露出的左眼里闪烁着妖艳的光，仿佛在诱人入海的女妖塞壬：“好了，阿周那，还有什么戏码，尽管使出来吧。”

“你确定还要继续？”阿周那皱起眉头。虽然不是故意的，但他可是把迦尔纳干晕过去了，这怎么也该让他学到点教训才是。

这份质疑让迦尔纳瞪大了眼睛：“怎么，这样你就觉得已经打败我了？”他像是受了莫大的侮辱一般，轻蔑地哼了一声，“少自以为是了，阿周那。你胯下的那个大家伙只是摆着好看的吗？”红与蓝的瞳孔轻轻眯起，“……还是说你已经不行了？那胜利就由我拿走也无妨。”

“你这家伙……！！”他可真是太知道怎么拱阿周那的火了，弓兵的心中，刚才那一点要温柔对待他的细腻心思瞬间消失得无影无踪。阿周那咬牙切齿，伸出一只手掐住迦尔纳白皙纤细的颈项，仿佛想就这么掐死他，“等会就算你哭着求我，我可也不会听了……！”

被制住了要害的白发青年却没有丝毫惧色，反而露出了心满意足的微笑：“很好，这才是我的阿周那。”

“我的阿周那”——他甚至没心思去细品这几乎可以称得上是告白的遣词造句。迦尔纳的双臂揽住他的后颈，双腿则交叠在他的腰间，毫不防备地欢迎他的侵犯。亲吻凶猛激烈，而阿周那再次操进后穴的动作也远远算不上温柔。他一刻休息的时间也不愿留给迦尔纳，径直挺动着腰肢干了起来，娴熟的吻技将身下人发出的所有喘息和惊叫都封缄起来，变为破碎的呻吟。

“啊……哈、啊……呜嗯……阿周、那……等、一下……！”

“才不等。”阿周那果断地拒绝，完全没有慢下来的意思。他侧过头，贴在迦尔纳的耳边，一边舔吻着他敏感的耳廓，一边恶作剧一般、刻意嗫嚅着下流的呓语，“……怎么连屁股也这么会吸，真淫荡啊。”

“你这、家伙——”

怎么能有人在说这种话都不忘带敬语？迦尔纳十分难得地做了被气得咬牙切齿的那一方。一下又一下，太阳神之子被压在床上、深深地干进床垫里，本来生得体温就高于常人，这时身体愈发是热得仿佛要从内而外烧起来。后穴像是被激发出了奇怪的天赋般不断迎合着阿周那激烈的动作，然而，纵使这样的体位可以取悦侵犯他的男人，这到底不是为性爱而生的器官，带来的快感始终朦胧，无法与使用女阴交合相比。被充满荷尔蒙的空气烧到近乎短路的大脑难以思考，伴随着活塞运动的节奏，他一只手抚上受到冷落的阴部，无措地揉捏着自己的阴蒂，开始自渎。

阿周那轻声骂了一句脏话。

两个人都愣了一下，迦尔纳还以为自己听错了。红蓝异色的双瞳对上阿周那的视线，天授的英雄黑白分明的眼中倒映着他的模样、倒映出随着他的呼吸不断闪烁着光芒的，胸口前的红宝石，然而那目光全然如没有理智一般，已经完全陷入了兽性的兴奋。猛地清醒过来后，迦尔纳这才意识到自己在做什么，几乎是立刻，白皙的皮肤上透出的薄红迅速加深，迦尔纳熟透了。

“等一下，这次真的得等一下，阿周那！”

然而慌乱的呼唤已经叫不回阿周那的理智了，油门全开的大英雄将硬得发痛的阴茎抽出来，又一次粗暴地干进了女阴。他进得太深，迫使得迦尔纳发出一声丢人的尖叫，但谁也无法阻止身上的男人再次开始疯狂律动。他的额头贴在迦尔纳的胸口上，不安分的手和嘴唇粗暴地爱抚着勃起的乳尖和胸口的宝石，不断增幅着这具身体的敏感度。汗水从褐色的皮肤上滑落下来，和迦尔纳自己的汗水融合在一起。

享用了一会儿湿透的女阴之后，迦尔纳果不其然再一次达到了高潮——这一次是被干得高潮了，阿周那无视了喷涌而出的爱液和腰臀不住的抽搐，只停歇了一会儿便再次干进过敏感的后穴之中。迦尔纳的耳中充斥着“那我得把这两张淫荡的小嘴都喂饱才行”之类不堪入耳的下流话，两个人的心跳声如二重合奏，又如二重雷鸣，压抑不住的甜腻叫床声飘荡在整间屋里。过激的行为中传达出的粗暴和疯狂前所未有，堪比变了一个人，阿周那向来不愿出现在他人眼前的“黑”之人格终于浮上了水面，而迦尔纳因为过于强烈的感官刺激而陷入了轻度的魔术回路过载，甚至无暇去注意他连第一人称都变了。

就这样，直到阿周那终于满足，终于如愿将精液满满地射进后穴和肠道里为止，迦尔纳都没再想起胜负的事情来。等到最后一波高潮结束，他早已筋疲力尽，几乎是立刻就昏睡了过去。

或许，温柔总归还是不适合他们，唯有疯狂暴力的抵死缠绵才该是最终归宿。

在卡尔大帝的风波已经过去的当下，建立于SE.RA.PH.里，属于艺术与繁华的罗马之中，两位大英雄想做什么都是完全自由的。于是乎，疯够了、玩累了，他们照旧挤在一张床上，睡到日上三竿。若是要形容迦尔纳醒来的第一感受，大概就是眼前这个睡颜安稳的褐肤男人的存在感充满了他身体的里里外外。这让他感到厌烦，又有些恼火，这很不像他——主要原因在于床单很脏，阿周那的睡相又惊人地糟糕，他距离亲吻地板只有一步之遥了。怎么跟这个人睡觉都得打架，简直没个安生。最终，迦尔纳没做什么，只是灵巧地贴着床沿翻了个身，坐了起来。起床打架容易擦枪走火，他现在比较想去清洁自己的身体。

从者不需要睡眠，经过一晚的休息，疲惫的影响还残留着，腰和腿有些酸软，但这种程度的不便几乎可以无视，不如说此前魔术回路过载带来的刺痛感还更麻烦些。迦尔纳叹了口气，活动了一下手脚，准备丢下这个呼呼大睡的弟弟先去洗个澡。然而，只不过迈出了一步，一股强烈的不适感就突然涌了上来，迦尔纳被顶得眼前发黑，他以过人的迅捷快步冲向盥洗室，抱着马桶开始疯狂地呕吐。

既然不需要任何生命活动，进食带来的副作用——食物中毒自然也是不可能有的。迦尔纳完全不明白自己身上发生了什么事，但这种不适感过于强烈，让他把胃里还没来得及转化为魔力的东西全都吐出来都还不够，最后只能呕出清水。等到天旋地转的恶心过去，他喘着粗气缓过劲来，发现阿周那不知何时已经醒了，正单膝跪在他身边，动作轻柔地抚着他的后背。或许是对宿敌做这么温情的动作让他有点别扭，天授的英雄一脸微妙。迦尔纳虚弱地说：“抱歉……吵醒你了？”

“本来也该起来了。”阿周那平静地回答，似乎想到了什么一般，秀气的眉毛轻轻皱起，他犹疑地问，“你……还好吗？”

“啊，让你看见丢人的一面不好意思了，很快就……会没事的。”迦尔纳扭过半个身子，挥开了他的手，一边说着，一边站起身来。在这种叫人浑身不舒服的担忧目光下，迦尔纳对自己是否能站起来还真的没有自信了，好在他还没有窘迫到需要借助阿周那帮助的地步，纤瘦的枪兵顺利地直起身体，于是阿周那稍稍退开一些，给他留出空间。透过盥洗室的镜子，迦尔纳看到一张脸色极差的面容。他本就生得比一般人要来得苍白，不舒服的时候看起来更是毫无血色，好像一具行走的尸体，他最讨厌自己这个样子。迦尔纳低下头打开水龙头，捧起一捧冷水，“哗啦”一声泼在脸上。

“……！你在干什么啊！”阿周那被吓了一跳，他连忙上前，还没来得及做什么，就被迦尔纳甩了一身水。白发青年活像只不小心掉进水坑的猫一般阴郁地看着他，这个糟糕的脸色一下子让无奈又恼怒的阿周那顿时没了脾气，他拉过毛巾粗暴地盖在迦尔纳头上，一阵狂揉，并冲他发牢骚，“我真是搞不懂你这家伙每天脑子里都在想些什么，想清洗就直接去洗澡啊！身体不舒服还折腾自己是几个意思。”

被他压得弯了腰的迦尔纳从毛巾里发出闷闷的疑问：“今天的你好像格外体贴啊。……是吃错药了吗？”

他问得好生真诚，阿周那的脸抽搐起来：“是啊，我真是吃错药了才会关心你！”

话虽如此，阿周那还是把他拉出了狭小的盥洗室，有始有终地揉干了湿漉漉的迦尔纳。他没穿自己的上衣，身上还留着许多昨夜留下的抓伤，迦尔纳舒服地眯着眼睛盯着他看，刚想伸出手摸一摸形状漂亮的肌肉，就被阿周那一把打开：“劝你不要乱动。”

“为什么？”迦尔纳悻悻地收回自己的爪子，不满地问。

“因为今天你得休息，从现在开始一切剧烈运动都被禁止了。”

“……你什么时候开始有资格决定我做什么了？”

“我当然有这个资格。”阿周那隔着毛巾用双手捧住他的下巴，逼他抬起头来，“因为这也是我的责任。”

他看起来很认真，迦尔纳的不解都要化为实体了：“……？？？”

于是，阿周那叹了口气，仿佛怕被人听见了一般压低声音问道：“你知道……突然间摄入过多魔力……会导致假孕现象吗？”

迦尔纳愣了一下，异色猫瞳呆滞地看着他。

“所以啊，这是我的责任。”见他没反应，阿周那反而不好意思了，他偏开眼神，干咳一声，“昨、昨天晚上我可能……是有点过分……那个……”

说着说着，阿周那的脸就红了起来，可迦尔纳完全不明白他在别扭什么——又或者说他其实根本不太明白状况，只是点了点头：“原来如此……唔，不愧是阿周那。”

这下，阿周那连耳根都通红起来了，他有些语无伦次地说：“总、总之，现在你懂了吧？你需要好好休息一段时间。”

“休假不是我的风格……皇帝尼禄那边的委托要怎么办？我还需要去千年京巡逻——”

“那些事都不需要你操心，我能安排的。”

“是吗，一如既往是个辛苦的男人啊。”迦尔纳有些无动于衷，随后，又像是想到了什么一般，那双眼睛微微亮了起来，“所以，这就是一场新的胜负了吧。”

“哈？”

“虽然有些不愿承认，但昨天晚上我们似乎没能分出个上下来。”迦尔纳认真地说道，“所以说，新的比试是看谁能禁欲更久吗？”

顿时，所有的窘迫、难为情和一点点愧疚心理都从阿周那脑子里飞了出去：“迦尔纳，你这家伙——”

“顺带说，这次我一定会赢过你的，阿周那。”

“你以为我就会输给你吗？——不是，谁在和你说这个！你这家伙的理解为什么总会偏得这么远啊啊啊啊啊？！”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列本来应该有更正经的剧情，但是作者看见梵天神衣就会失去理智。  
> 以上~


End file.
